le vampire de Torchwood
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Ianto cache un secret que seul Jack connaît.


C'était une journée pluvieuse à Cardiff. Appolonio Ianto Marcus Volturi-Jones-Harkness, fils adoptif de Marcus Volturi, Prince de Volterra et des Vampires, Commandant en Second à Torchwood et mari du Capitaine Jack Harkness travaillait sur un projet concernant l'entente entre les humains et les vampires pour ses oncles, les Rois Aro et Caius Volturi. Le Prince Vampirique préférait travailler dans les Archives de Torchwood que dans son bureau en Italie.

Sentant une soif de sang importante se déclencher, Ianto arrêta de taper, quitta les Archives avant de se diriger vers la petite cuisine du bureau. Il prépara le café et le thé pour ses collègues, prit son thermos et alla servir l'équipe. Owen et Gwen le regardèrent suspicieux, Tosh le remercia d'un sourire et Jack l'embrassa avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le thermos de son amant et Commandant en Second qui repartait aux Archives.

Buvant une gorgée de café, Gwen observait Ianto quittter le bureau de Jack sous le regard inquiet et amoureux du Capitaine. L'ancienne policière se leva et suivit le Gallois à son bureau au niveau des Archives. Le voyant plongé dans son dossier «top secret», Gwen se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Ianto qui leva les yeux vers la jeune femme avant de demander:

-Je peux t'aider?

-Je ne te fais pas confiance et j'exige que tu laisses Jack tranquille, il est à moi!

-Gwen, tu es mariée à Rhys malgré le fait que tu couches à gauche et à droite.

-Si tu es encore ici Ianto, c'est parce que Jack te baise. Tu n'es que le _Tea-Boy_! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici!

-Je te demande pardon?!

-Depuis Lisa, je te surveille avec Owen au cas où...

-Au cas où quoi?! Un autre membre de ma famille attaque Torchwood?

-Un membre de ta famille?

-Lisa était ma SŒUR AÎNÉE! Tu crois que j'ai aimé l'immobiliser?

-Ça ne change pas le fait que je t'ordonne de laisser Jack seul.

-Je crois que tu as du travail Gwen.

-N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Ianto sentait qu'il allait attaquer sa collègue si elle ne partait pas rapidement. Gwen vit la lueur menaçante dans les yeux du Prince Vampirique et partit. Jack ayant vu la confrontation entre eux grâce à la caméra de vidéosurveillance se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme harcelait Ianto alors qu'il travaillait sur un projet important pour ses oncles, connaissant la vérité au sujet de son mari, le Capitaine se dit qu'il était temps que le Prince Vampirique et Commandant en Second à Torchwood mérite le respect qui lui est dû. Vérifiant la boîte mail, le Capitaine fut surpris de recevoir une invitation pour une rencontre à Volterra. Il envoya une réponse positive.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, l'équipe de Torchwood était arrivée à Volterra, Gwen observait Jack avec luxure, Owen surveillait Ianto du coin de l'œil, Tosh regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement, Jack restait lové à son Archiviste tandis que Ianto fixait le Château des Volturi avec crainte et joie. Crainte que son secret soit révélé à son équipe et joie de revoir son père. Le Capitaine murmura à l'oreille du jeune vampire:

-Gwen me fait peur Ianto...

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle oublie qu'elle est mariée.

-Elle a encore essayé?

-Oui, sans l'intervention de Tosh, elle aurait réussi.

-Je vois. Je lui ai rappelé qu'elle était mariée mais selon elle, tu lui appartiens.

Ianto sentit son amant trembler contre lui. Le harcèlement sexuel de Gwen doit s'arrêter avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. Soit un viol, soit une mort. Le Prince Vampirique embrassa la tempe du Capitaine et le fit marcher en direction du Château tout en lui disant:

-Je vais prendre le contrôle.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est ma famille.

-Je vois, les autres sauront ta véritable identité et tes statuts.

-J'ai confiance en Owen et Tosh.

-Mais pas en Gwen?

-Vu ce qu'elle fait, il y a peu de chance qu'elle reste en vie.

Jack sentit une main lui frôler le dos et sursauta devant le regard inquiet de son amant. Voyant Gwen sourire avec un air supérieur, le Prince Vampirique fit passer Jack devant lui tout en assassinant la Galloise du regard. Owen et Tosh observaient leurs collègues avec inquiétude, ils sentaient que Ianto allait tuer l'ancienne policière si personne n'intervenait. Le Prince Vampirique dit d'une voix glaciale:

-Gwen, je te conseille d'arrêter ton harcèlement sexuel envers MON amant.

-Je te rappelles Ianto que je t'ai donné un ordre.

-Tu crois quoi? Que je vais me plier à tes ordres comme un bon petit chien? Flash news Cooper-Williams, je n'écoutes que Jack ou ma famille et tu n'en fais pas partie. Si tu tiens à la vie, tu laisses Jack tranquille.

-Il est à moi!

-Tu es mariée _per l'amor di Dio!_

-Appolonio Ianto Marcus Volturi-JONES-Harkness!

-Oups...

Se tournant, Ianto vit son père, le Roi Marcus Volturi le regarder avec désaprobation.

-Désolé...

-Rentrez!

Le Prince Vampirique suivit son père, son amant lové contre lui, Owen et Tosh les suivirent et Gwen fermait la marche. L'ancienne policière regardait Jack avec désir, elle savait que le Capitaine l'aimait elle et non le Tea Boy. Rhys comprendrait si elle demandait le divorce pour pouvoir être heureuse avec Jack. Il fallait juste qu'elle se débarasse de Ianto. La mort du Gallois passerait pour un accident ou un suicide, elle voyait la scène: Ianto baignant dans son sang devant les yeux de Jack. L'objet de ses envies sera à elle.

L'équipe de Torchwood arriva dans une magnifique salle où se situaient trois trônes. Ianto rapprocha son mari de lui tandis que leurs collègues arrivaient à leur niveau. Le Prince Vampirique et le Capitaine s'agenouillèrent devant les Rois de Volterra à la surprise des autres. Aro fit de sa voix envoutante:

-Relevez-vous tous les deux.

Obéissant au leader des Volturi, Ianto et Jack se relevèrent tandis que leurs collègues les regardaient avec choc. Gwen se déplaça près de Jack qui s'éloigna d'elle. L'ancienne policière ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Capitaine avait peur d'elle. Ianto ayant vu ce qui c'est passé garda Jack près de lui sous le regard amusé de son père et de ses oncles. Le Prince Vampirique fit les présentations:

-Owen, Tosh, Cooper-Williams, je vous présente les Rois Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi, Père, mes oncles, je vous présente le Docteur Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato et Gwen Cooper-Williams. Vous connaissez déjà Jack.

-Bienvenue à Volterra. Fit Marcus.

-Merci Votre Majesté. Répondit Jack.

-Depuis quand tu connais des Rois toi?

La voix hautaine de Gwen figea les souverains et l'équipe de Torchwood. Ianto répondit d'une voix à la fois glaciale et royale:

-Depuis qu'ils sont ma famille. Je suis le Prince Appolonio Ianto Marcus Volturi-Jones-Harkness.

-Toi? Un prince?

-Oui et l'Héritier du trône de Volterra de Marcus.

-Et pourquoi Volturi-Jones-Harkness?

-Je suis marié à Jack.

-QUOI?! Je t'avais dit qu'il est à moi! Tu n'es rien d'autre que sa pute.

Marcus gronda en entendant l'insulte faite à son fils qui fixait l'ancienne policière froidement:

-Si je suis une pute, tu es une chienne en chaleur! J'ai vu Rhys l'autre jour et il m'a dit que tu le trompais bien avant le mariage. Andy, Owen, des mecs anonymes,... Et tu dis que Jack est à toi. Reviens sur terre Cooper-Williams, Jack est mon mari et la personne que j'aime de toute mon âme. Il est fidèle, loyal, honnête, amoureux... Bref, la personne parfaite pour moi.

-Il est à moi.

-Tu lui fais peur avec ton harcèlement sexuel! Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il n'est pas un briseur de couple? Tu dis que tu es le Cœur de Torchwood mais es au même niveau que John Hart!

-Je suis toujours la Commandante en Second et je t'ordonne de me parler sur un autre ton!

-Et je suis de sang royal. Qui est supérieur à qui?

-Et Lisa?

-Quoi Lisa? Je t'ai dit que c'était ma sœur.

Tosh et Owen furent choqués par les révélations, Jack et Ianto sont mariés, l'Archiviste est un prince, Gwen est devenue folle, Lisa est la sœur de leur collègue et le Capitaine avait un sourire qui ne présumait rien de bon pour la Galloise. Amusé le mari de Ianto fit:

-Gwen, tu n'as jamais été Commandante en Second, c'est Ianto mon Commandant en Second.

-Pardon?

-Tu as bien entendu.

Ianto prit Jack par la main avant de quittter la salle des trônes et de se diriger vers ses appartements à la surprise de Jack qui sourit face à l'empressement de son mari. Une fois dans leur chambre, le Prince Vampirique embrassa son cher et tendre tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Jack laissait son amant le transformer en une flaque gémissante de désir, de besoin et de soumission. Les deux époux se firent une nouvelle nuit de noces et firent l'amour toute la nuit.

_**(Je laisse l'imagination frapper les lecteurs** **pour la scène de sexe)**_

Le lendemain, Ianto et Jack allèrent manger avec leurs collègues et les souverains de Volterra qui firent un sourire narquois en voyant les deux époux boiter. Le Prince Vampirique fit d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié et gémit toute la nuit:

-Pas un mot...

-On s'est bien amusé hier soir?

-Père, grogna le vampire de Torchwood.

-Je te taquine _di mio figlio. _

-Votre Majesté, s'il vous plaît...

-D'accord j'arrête. Au fait Ianto, tu en es où dans le projet que tes oncles t'ont confié?

-Je l'ai terminé, Oncle Caius l'a récupéré.

-Caius?

-Ianto, je t'avais demandé des idées, pas un rapport.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Où est Cooper-Williams?

-Dans l'un de nos cachots.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle n'a pas supporté que Jack te préfère à elle.

-C'est elle qui nous crachait qu'elle était heureuse avec Rhys.

-Tu disais que tu l'a vu et qu'il t'a dit qu'il était au courant de ses adultères?

-Oui, je vais vous montrer.

Ianto claqua des doigts afin de montrer son souvenir à ses collègues, son mari et sa famille de sa rencontre avec le mari de Gwen.

**Flash-back**

**Ianto buvait une bière avec Rhys quand ce dernier l'interpella:**

**-Ianto?**

**-Oui? **

**-Je peux te parler de Gwen?**

**-Oui.**

**-J'imagine que vous êtes au courant pour notre mariage?**

**-Oui, nous en entendons parler au moins cent fois par jour.**

**-À ce point?**

**-Tu n'imagines pas...**

**-Je suis désolé qu'elle vous pourisse la vie comme ça. **

**-Elle t'a dit ce qu'on fait exactement?**

**-Oui, je suis au courant de tout.**

**-QUOI?! Elle doit obéir au règlement que Jack s'est fatigué à écrire. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais personne ne doit savoir.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait uniquement du café, c'est vrai?**

**-Non. JE m'occupe du café et de ses rapports vu qu'elle passe son temps à essayer de coller Jack.**

**-Jack?**

**-Mon mari.**

**-Félicitations à vous deux!**

**-Merci, mais nous parlions de ta fiancée.**

**-Elle me trompe tout le temps.**

**-Comment ça?**

**-Gwen l'ignore, mais je l'ai surprise en pleine action avec l'un de ses anciens collègues, Andy.**

**-Je suis désolé Rhys.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**-Je l'ai surprise avec un collègue, Owen.**

**-Encore...**

**-Rhys, je peux sentir ta tristesse et ta douleur, alors, pourquoi te marier avec elle?**

**-Elle me fait du chantage émotionnel.**

**-Du quoi?**

**-À plusieurs reprises, j'ai voulu la quitter pour une autre personne, mais à chaque fois j'ai le droit à des larmes et des mensonges.**

**-Elle te force à vous marier?**

**-Oui.**

**Ianto vit que Rhys commençait à trembler et l'attira à lui comme un grand frère protecteur. Se sentant en sécurité, le deuxième Gallois se mit à pleurer.**

**-C'est trop demander de vouloir être aimé pour qui je suis?**

**Fin flash-back**

Owen, Tosh et Jack étaient choqués, Gwen avait désobéi aux ordres du Capitaine, trompait son mari et lui faisait du chantage émotionnel. Le soi-disant Cœur de Torchwood était en réalité un monstre. Marcus soupira avant de dire:

-Prince Appolonio Ianto Marcus Volturi-Jones-Harkness, je vous laisse décider du destin de cette femme.

-À vos ordres Votre Majesté.

Le ton employé par le père et le fils inquiétèrent les membres de Torchwood qui décidèrent de rester silencieux.

-Je demande la permission de sortir Semaforo pour le procès. Fit Ianto à son père.

-D'accord. Vous pouvez aller à la salle des trônes. On vous la laisse pour la journée.

Tosh partit chercher la Galloise enfermée tandis que Jack et Owen allèrent préparer la salle des trônes pour son procès. Ianto alla dans un grand bâtiment où dormait un dragon noir.

-Semaforo?

Le noble animal ouvrit un œil et voyant son cavalier rugit en ouvrant ses ailes. Le Prince Vampirique sourit en voyant la joie de son dragon avant de se diriger vers Semaforo et de monter sur son dos.

-_Volare._

Le dragon s'envola et Ianto sentit l'air frais Italien lui caresser le visage. Après quelques minutes passées dans le ciel italien, le Prince de Volterra alla à Cardiff chercher Rhys qui stoppa toute activité en voyant Ianto sur un dragon.

-Brawd mawr?

-Buongiorno fratellino, je suis venu te chercher pour le procès de Cooper.

-Et ton moyen de locomotion?

-Je te présente Semaforo, mon dragon.

-Ok, mais pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour le procès de Cooper?

-Je me disait que tu pourrais en profiter pour lui dire ses quatre vérités en face avant la sentence.

-Sa sentence?

-Je suis désolé Rhys, mais elle mourra.

-Je veux être présent Ianto.

-D'accord, mais je dois te prévenir, je suis d'ascendance royale.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Ah ok. Tu es prêt pour ton premier vol à dos de dragon?

-Nerveux mais oui.

Ianto tendit la main au Gallois afin qu'il s'accroche à sa taille avant de dire à Semaforo:

-_Volare._

Le dragon s'envola de Cardiff en direction de Volterra. Les deux hommes arrivèrent à temps pour le procès. Ianto embrassa son mari avant de s'assœir sur le trône de son père et de laisser tomber l'illusion sur ses yeux qui passèrent du bleu au rouge cerclé d'argent.

Gwen était dans son cachot et ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ce traitement. Elle a simplement dit la vérité à Ianto, la Galloise ne croyait pas que le Tea Boy était de sang royal, le Commandant en Second de Jack et qu'il était marié à SON Capitaine à elle. Du bruit fit sortir l'ancienne policière de ses pensées. Voyant Tosh la fixer glacialement, elle dit:

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je te sors juste pour ton procès.

-Comment ça mon procès?!

Tosh ne répondit pas et fit passer l'ancienne policière devant elle avant de se diriger vers la salle des trônes où les attendaient Jack, Owen, Rhys à la surprise de la Galloise et Ianto, assis sur le trône de Marcus. Tosh laissa l'autre femme au milieu de la salle avant de se diriger vers Jack. Gwen essaya de faire un sourire aguicheur à son beau Capitaine qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son cher et tendre Gallois. La voix de Ianto résonna dans la salle:

-Gwennaëlle Cooper, Agent de Torchwood, ancienne policière, vous êtes reconnue d'insubordinnation, de trahison, de chantage émotionnel, d'adultère et de tentative de viol, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

-Que je fais ce que je veux.

-Au risque de me rendre malheureux? Fit la voix triste de Rhys.

-Oui. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Rhys, je m'en fiche royalement de tes états d'âmes.

-Et ta tentative de viol envers Jack?

-Je n'ai jamais tenté de violer Jack. Je voulais lui procurer du plaisir mais Tosh m'en a empêché.

-Encore heureux! Claqua la voix du Prince Vampirique. Owen, Toshiko, Rhys, Jack avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter?

-Non. Firent les nommés.

-Allons dehors.

Les membres de Torchwood, Rhys, Gwen et Ianto sortirent et virent Semaforo voler autour du château de Volterra. Ianto siffla et le dragon se posa devant lui, réclamant des caresses que le Prince Vampirique lui donna avec joie et amour avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Gwennaëlle Cooper, Agent de Torchwood, ancienne policière, vous êtes reconnue d'insubordinnation, de trahison, de chantage émotionnel, d'adultère et de tentative de viol. Moi, Prince Appolonio Ianto Marcus Volturi-Jones-Harkness, Héritier du trône de Volterra du Roi Marcus Volturi, Cavalier des Dragons, Commandant en Second, époux et compagnon du Capitaine Jack Harkness, je vous condamne à mort. _Kasai._

Obéissant à l'ordre de son cavalier, Semaforo se dressa sur ses pattes avant de cracher du feu sur la Galloise qui devient un tas de cendre. Ianto bougea la main et les cendres s'envolèrent dans le vent avant de disparaître. Rhys qui n'avait rien dit après l'attaque de Gwen à son encontre laissa un soupir de soulagement traverser ses lèvres.

Owen serra l'épaule de Rhys en guise de soutien afin de rassurer le Gallois qui pleurait silencieusement. Ianto fit en sorte qu'il soit dans un appartement près de son bureau afin qu'il puisse se reposer en paix. Le Prince Vampirique alla voir son père.

-C'est fait Père.

-Bien, comment tes collègues prennent la chose?

-Owen est fidèle à lui-même, Toshiko est heureuse, Rhys est malheureux et Jack est dans notre chambre.

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Comment prends-tu la chose après l'exécution de cette femme?

-Je vais vous paraître cruel Père, mais la mort de cette traîtresse ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. C'était à faire et je l'ai fait. Elle représentait une menace pour nous, membres de Torchwood, mais aussi pour le Peuple Vampirique, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Ianto...

-Que comptez-vous faire avec mes amis? Selon nos lois, ils doivent être tués ou changés.

-Nous voulons leur laisser le choix Ian, tes amis choisiront leurs vies.

-Je vois.

Ianto quittta le bureau de Marcus avant d'aller voir Semaforo pour une balade aérienne. Il voulait que ses amis soient changés en vampires, il savait qu'il devra respecter leurs choix pour leurs vies, mais si ils sont blessés mortellement, il les transformera. Jack étant immortel avant son changement, rien ne change pour le Capitaine, Rhys, peut-être qu'il voudra rester mortel, Owen et Tosh, le prince vampire ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Au final, les membres de Torchwood ont décidé de devenir des vampires et ont embauché Rhys pour remplacer Gwen. Le Gallois est tombé sous le charme d'Ambrosio, un jeune italien qui visitait Cardiff et en a fait un vampire et son et Tosh se mirent ensemble. Ianto, Jack, Owen, Rhys, Ambrosio et Tosh quitttèrent Cardiff pour retourner à Volterra afin de remplacer Marcus, Aro et Caius. Le vampire de Torchwood remplaça son père, Rhys prit la place d'Aro et Owen, celle de Caius. Grâce à eux, les ententes entre les humains et les vampires furent amicales et beaucoup de couples se sont formés.


End file.
